Unknown Reunions and First Meetings
by Silent Rush
Summary: Sydney and who? A what? You'll only find out if you read it! PG for some references.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  I know most Vaughn lover's will probably hate me for kind of cutting him out of Syd's life, But I mean come on, it really turns out for the best.  Enjoy, and please send reviews, they help.  Thanks.  Julie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Oh god* Sydney sat in one of the CIA's private jets, heading to the US.  After waking up in an alley in Hong Kong, not knowing where she was, all alone, Sydney had called headquarters.  They had told her to go to a safehouse and await an agent.  To her surprise, Vaughn had walked into her room, but he brought the worst news.  She'd been gone two years, thought dead, Vaughn was married, Will was alive, and she didn't remember the last two years of her life.  After trying to escape, Vaughn managed to calm her down and get her on a plane to LA.  He now sat across from her explaining what would happen when they got back to LA.

"The director was you to go through a medical examination, to check for any disease, cuts...you will then be brought to headquarters.  He wants to talk to you.  Syd?"

"Uh...I don't think I can talk to Kendell."  She ran her hands through her limp hair.

"Kendell isn't the director anymore, Dixon..."

"Dixon?"

"He was promoted 10 months ago."

"Oh."

Vaughn's cell phone rang, startling the two out of their own trances.  With one last look at Sydney, Vaughn left the cabin.

                                   * * * *

"Are you ready?" Dixon stood in the outer rim with Sydney.  It was two days after she and Vaughn had arrived in LA, and one day after she had had her medical exam.  Dixon held the results in his hands.  They were going to head into a briefing in headquarters, and Sydney wasn't sure she could do it.  She loved Dixon, like a father, but right now she wanted her own.  Dixon had denied all her of her questions, telling her they would be answered as best as they could in the briefing.

"Right now, I don't know if I'm ready for anything."

"Syd..."

"No, let's do this."  As they went through security, Syd got more and more apprehensive.  The walk through the dark office was agonizing, but as soon as she walked into the briefing room, she felt a little better.  

Marshall, Carrie, and Weiss all stood by the desks talking, but stopped when Sydney walked in.  She smiled at them, and then was suddenly overwhelmed as they rushed at her.

"Syd.  God, if you ever disappear again..." Weiss pulled Syd into a tight hug.

Next was Marshall.  "Sydney.  I'm MAR-SHALL."

"I know who you are, Marshall."

"Don't mind him, he's just a little shaken."  Carrie and Sydney hugged, but Syd pulled away when she felt something.

"Carrie are you...."

"Pregnant?  Yeah, fifth month."

"It's mine."  Marshall popped his head in.

"Are you two...?"

"No."  Carrie rolled her eyes.

"We will be."

"Somebody thinks that just because we're having a baby, we should be married."

"Somebody has commitment problems."

"Sorry, we're late."  Everyone turned as Vaughn and a blonde woman-obviously his wife-entered.

"Sydney, meet Lauren Reed.  The NSC correspondent for the CIA."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."  Sydney reluctantly shook the woman's hand, noting the British accent.

"Senator Reed's daughter."  Inside Sydney smiled, she knew she had just hit a nerve with the woman, and she was glad.

"Yes."

"Sydney."  Everyone turned and saw Jack standing in the doorway.  He was staring at his daughter.

"Dad."  Her eyes filled with tears as she ran to him, and they hugged.

After a quick but not the last hello, everyone settled down to listen to Dixon.  Sydney sat between her father and Weiss, while Marshall, Carrie, Vaughn and Lauren sat across from them.

"When Intel received your call two days ago Sydney, I can't tell you how surprised we were.  Two years ago, the night you last remember, there was a fire at your house..." Sydney spaced out, for she already knew all this, Dixon had filled her in this morning.  She went back to paying attention when he came to her medical results.  "All your vitals are normal, you are in perfect health.  Actually, you seem healthier, stronger, and more toned then the last time we tested you."  Sydney smiled, allowing herself at little relief, but stopped when Dixon continued.  "There was one thing, though..." This caught everyone's attention.  "Sydney, you are pregnant."

"What?"  Sydney's voice rung out through the dead silent room.

"To be exact, you are 8 weeks along."

"What?  How can this be?"  Jack was clearly enraged.

"It is too soon to determine the father, but in two weeks, if you'll allow us, we will conduct a test that will."

"What if she doesn't keep the baby?"  Everyone turned to look at Vaughn, especially his wife.

"That is none of your concern."  Jack stood up, his anger mounting.

"I am just considering Sydney."  Vaughn also stood up.

"You've done enough for her, she is no longer of your concern, and you have other concerns."

"Gentlemen."  Dixon raised his own voice.  The other two men sat down, but stared daggers at each other.  "That decision is Sydney's, and hers alone."  They all turned to look at the brunette.  "Syd?"

"I...I..." Taking a deep breath, Sydney already knew the answer.  "I want to keep it."


	2. The Woes of Being Sydney

Two weeks later, Sydney sat on an exam table in one of the CIA hospitals, waiting for Weiss.  A lot had happened over the past two weeks.  Sydney had moved into an apartment near Weiss, and started to get her life back.  She had been given CIA clearance, gone on a few missions, gotten closer with her dad.  Sydney and Weiss had become better friends, and frequently hung out together and with Carrie and Marshall.  Sydney only talked to Vaughn on missions or when she needed to, she still couldn't stand his wife.

Eric Weiss had been helping Sydney get her life back, and with her unexpected pregnancy.  He had come with her today to find out the father of her baby, and was finding out the results right now.  Syd smiled as he entered the room.  They were in a hurry, as they were set to leave for a mission tonight with Vaughn.

"Hey, so what did the doctor say?"

"Well, we know who the father is."

"Who?"

"His name is Simon Walker.  He is a British freelancer who has done work in the past for the Covenant.  The same group of terrorists that we believe had something to do with your past two years."

"Omigod."

"Syd..." Before he could finish, their phones rang.  "It's Dixon, we have to go."

"Yeah."

                               * * * *

Her mission was simple.  She was to pose as a free-lance lock artist, meeting a team head looking for a new member for his team.  Weiss and Vaughn sat at the bar, while Syd headed up to the balcony.  Dressed in tight leather pants, tight leather vest, and hair extensions, Syd made her way upstairs.  When she got there, she was confronted by a British man, who kissed her roughly and said.

"Hello Julia."

At that moment, a warning went off in her head.  "Hello."

"Miss me?"

"Of course.  Did you?"

"How could I not?"  Simon spun Sydney out to look at her, then said something she would never had expected.  "And how's our little one."

                                  * * * *

"What the hell did he just say?  Weiss bring up that guy's file."  Vaughn did not look happy.

"Uh-oh?"  Vaughn looked over at his friend who was frowning down at his computer.

"What?"

"Well, today we found out the name of Syd's baby father."

"And?"

"Well, we just met him in person."

"WHAT?"

                                   * * * * 

"Simon."  Inside Sydney lit up with recognition, but only because of her earlier talk with Eric.  Outside, Sydney was the image of natural.  Simon cocked his head, but didn't let on what he was thinking.

"Come on, love.  Why don't we go somewhere we can talk, privately?"  He put his hand on the small of Syd's back and led her from the club.

After a short ride in Simon's car, Syd and him headed into an elegant hotel.  Simon led Sydney upstairs to a penthouse suite.  After closing, and unbeknownst to Syd, locking the door, Simon led her over to one of the plushy couches and sat down next to her.  For a few moments they looked at each other never showing what they were truly thinking, finally Simon spoke.

"You know, when you contacted me, I was quite surprised."  He reached over and rubbed the back of his hand over Syd's cheekbone.

"Why?"

"Well, originally we hadn't planned to meet until you were 7 months past."

Sydney hesitated for a moment, but then smiled.  "When I heard you were looking for a new member, I couldn't resist."

"Hmmmm."  Simon smiled then got up, moving around Syd to get himself a drink.  "Do you remember when we met?"  Sydney didn't look at him, but answered Simon with a quick smile.

"How could I forget?"

"Milan was beautiful in the winter."

"Amazing."

"I told you, you should sit somewhere else, and do you remember why?"

"I...sat on your lap."  From behind her, Simon smiled and laughed.  Syd thought she had just saved herself.  Suddenly, Simon wrapped his arm around her neck and pressed a knife against it.  As she had trouble breathing, Simon whispered in her ear.

"I know those American freaks did something to you, luv.  I will not let them take you or my child away from me again."  Just before Simon hit her in the head, Syd felt him kiss her cheek.

                                   * * * *

"Alright people, quite down."  Dixon hurried into a CIA briefing room.  At the desks and around the room, sat Jack, Vaughn, Lauren, Weiss, Marshall, and Carrie.  "Approximately 24 hours ago, Agent Sydney Bristow was escorted out of the LITYUIM nite club by international heist freelancer, Simon Walker, not only has he been associated with the Covenant, but he is also the father of her child."

"So we launch an immediate rescue team to extract her."  Jack did not look like himself.

"Marshall."  Dixon handed the explanation to the techie.

"Thank you, Director Dixion, I mean Dixion, uh..."

"Marshall."

"Right, well your plan, Mr. Bristow, Jack, is really great.  But, since her tracker was removed..."

"What do you mean her tracker was removed?"  Weiss spoke up.

"We attached it ourselves."  Vaughn didn't like the sound of this conversations.

"Well, it isn't anymore.  It disappeared right as she entered a suite in the Gelinta Hotel."

"So we start there."  Dixion took the talk back to him.  "All of you will be part of this investigation.  Marshall and Carrie will head up the technical support.  Weiss and Lauren will be our comm. links and handlers.  

Jack and Vaughn, you two will be the extraction team.  Alright, let's go people."

                                  * * * *

"Unn."  Sydney rubbed her eyes and got up.  Her head hurt like hell, and she didn't remember where she was.  Then, as her vision cleared, she saw the view around her.  She was lying in a white bedroom; under the sheets she wore nothing, and covered herself up as best she could.

"I didn't look."  Sydney started and turned to see Simon standing in the doorway.  "Much."

"Simon..."

"Mind if I call you Syd?  Okay, well Syd, here's the story.  The Covenant brainwashed you per say.  They then hid the info and memories of your past two years in your mind.  I am not going to 'unbrainwash' you, I am going to give you a choice."

"Why am I naked?"

"I had to make sure there were no other tracers."

"Oh."

Simon came over and sat on the end of the bed.  "You can either stay with me, and we can raise our baby together, find out about your past..."

"The CIA..."

"I am not a terrorist, and the things that I have done, that may have been beyond the law, haven't been proven.  We can be safe, I will protect you and our child."

"How can I trust you?"

"Know that I love you and our child.  The second choice is that you go back to the CIA, your father, your friends, and your old life.  Have them find the answers you're looking for, and you will never hear from me again."

Sydney stared at Simon, she believed every word he said, but she wasn't sure what she wanted.

                                   * * * *

"He is in 609, seventh floor.  A maid saw a dark haired woman accompany him in almost 48 hours ago, and she hasn't left.  Simon on the other hand, has left once.  He came back with woman's clothes and other essentials."  Jack filled the others in on what he had found out.

"So Sydney is with Walker."  Carrie was playing around with Marshall on a pair of laptops.

"Exactly."

"Why hasn't she left?"  Weiss and Lauren had been preparing Jack and Vaughn's equipment.

"She could be...knocked out."  Marshall smiled a little.  "Cause she's already knocked up."  No body laughed.

"Anyway, we will go into the room, and apprehend Walker, and rescue Sydney."  Jack looked around for any questions or complaints.  When he saw none, he smiled grimly.  "Alright, let's go."

                                 * * * *

"Sydney, what do you want?"  Simon looked sincerely at her, as she thought.  Just before she could answer, the two turned suddenly as they heard a door bang open and shouting.

Before they could react, two men in black rushed into the room, slammed Simon down to the ground, and handcuffed him.  Sydney wrapped the sheet around her as fast as she could and back away from the men over the bed

"SIMON!"  Sydney screamed his name, and all three of the men turned their heads to look at the brunette.

"Sydney?"  Jack took off his ski mask and look at his daughter.

"Dad?"

"Syd?"  The second man took off his ski mask and revealed it to be Michael.

"Vaughn?"

"Okay, I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but I'm getting bruises."  Jack kicked Simon in the ribs to shut him up.

"Dad!"  Sydney pushed Vaughn and her father away, as she rushed over and helped Simon to his feet.  She grabbed a paperclip from a nearby desk and unlocked the cuffs, making sure Simon was ok.

"Sydney, what is going on?"  Jack moved towards his daughter, but Simon stepped in between them.

"That's far enough mate."

"Syd..."

"No, mate."  Simon stopped Vaughn as well.

"It's okay Simon."  Syd smiled gently at him and moved towards the others.  "I should go, for now."  She kissed him gently on the cheek, and then walked out of the apartment.  Vaughn and Jack stared at Simon, who stared just as hard back.  Jack walked out of the room, and followed Syd.  Vaughn however had something to say.

"She will never be yours."  Anger was dripping out of his words.

Simon smirked and leaned up against the wall, lighting up a cigarette.  "But she won't be yours anymore, will she?  Way I hear it, you've got yourself the old ball and chain now."

Vaughn juts stared at Simon for a moment, before he walked away, following Sydney and Jack.

                                  * * * *

When Jack and Vaughn walked back into the large suite they shared with the rest of the team, they saw Sydney walk out of the bathroom dressed in some black op clothing.  With one look from Jack, Marshall, Carrie, Weiss, and Lauren hurried out of the room, closing the door behind them.  Vaughn went and sat down on the couch, Jack stood and stared at his daughter.

"Sydney, if he..."

"He didn't hurt me."

"Did you sleep with him?"  Syd whirled around to stare at Vaughn, who looked calmly back at her.

"What?"

"You weren't wearing any clothes."

"Dad?"  Sydney tried get her dad on her side, but he just looked the same as Vaughn.  "I can't believe you two, don't you trust me?"

"We trust you, it's Simon that we don't." Jack moved to put his arm around her, but Syd moved away.

"No, Dad.  This time, it's too much."  

"Syd, listen to your father, we're only trying to help."

"No.  All you two ever do is try to help.  Just stop.  I'm going back to Simon, I may not know him, but I least I know he cares."  The two men stared as Sydney stalked out of the room and back to the enemy.


	3. Mystery Man

Author's Note:  Sorry, small chapter, but trying out what I think is dramatic tension or something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

6 Months Later

"Sydney, rise and shine."  Simon walked into his and Syd's large bedroom.  The bright Milan sun shone through the large windows. Sydney's large belly protruded from the sheets as she woke and turned.  She smiled at Simon, and he laid down beside her, and smiled back.  "How's mommy?"

"Good.  How's daddy?"  The two had taken to calling each other pet names during the past months.

Ever since Sydney had gone back to Simon, she had lost contact with the CIA and her friends.  In her mind, that was better.

"Not bad."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I have some business to attend to here at the house.  To which, our little...bundle of joy, should not be objected to, so you will have to endure a full day of shopping.  How tragic."

"Uh, I know.  How will I survive?"  The two laughed and shared a very passionate kiss.

                              * * * *

After doing just as Simon ordered, Syd arrived back at their house.  As per his rules, Sydney had gone out in disguise.  Simon reminded her again and again that besides the Covenant, there were several other people who wanted to hurt her and the baby.  As she walked back through the house, she removed her wig and sunglasses.  Planning to surprise her "boyfriend", Sydney crept around the corner to the doors of his study, but stopped as she heard him talking to a male voice that sounded strangely familiar.

"I trust all went as planned."  Simon stood behind his huge oak desk.  Syd couldn't see the other man, only his blonde shaven head.

"The covenant still suspects nothing."

"Good.  They cannot know how it is going, they must wait."  Simon walked around to the bar on wall beside his desk.  The blonde man turned and gasped as she saw who it was.  Sydney stepped into the room, shaking, only looking at the man in front of her.

Author's Note:  HAHA!  Now you must read the next chapter to find out who it is!


	4. Smiling

Author's Note: (Drum Roll)  And now…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Will?"  He turned to her, and the same shock registered on his face.

"Syd?"  Suddenly he pulled his gun and aimed it at his old friend.  "Sydney Bristow died 2 years ago.  Who the hell are you."

"Tippen put your bloody gun down."  Simon tried to intervene, but Will pushed him away.

"Will, I know what they told you, but it wasn't true.  I was taken by the Covenant, I've lost two years of my life, my friends..."

"No.  No, it can't be..."

"Will, ask me anything.  If I am the real Sydney, then I will know."  There were tears in her eyes.  Simon stayed silent and off to the side.

"When I first met your father, he said something to me.  I told you later, I told only you.  What did he say?"

"He said that you reminded him of him at your age.  Of when he met my mother."  At this Will lowered the gun and Syd rushed to him.  She hugged him hard and he back.  "Syd, they said..."

"I know, I know."

"Wait..." Will released Syd and looked to Simon.  "I've been coming here for months.  She's been here, you know my background, and you never told me.  You bastard."  Will rushed over and slammed Simon to the wall.

"Will!  No!"  Syd screamed and Will, surprised let Simon slid back down the wall.  "He's the father..." Will's eyes slid down fro the first time to his friend's belly.

"When?"

"During the two years, Simon and I..."

"Actually..." Will and Syd both looked over at Simon.

"What?"

"What?"

"You might want to sit down."

"I'm good."  Syd's anger was just mounting.  Will, who stood beside her, said the same.

"Fine.  About 18 months ago, a project was created called "Project Humanities".  This project's purpose was to create a generation of super-spies.  It combined a perfect spy and a perfect brain.  These two people were brought together under the pretenses of past memories, desires, or fantasies.  They...consummated, then the memories were either erased or hidden in their minds.  The participants are then put back in their original surroundings.  Every few months, a handler checks up on each to make sure they suspect nothing.  After 7 months, the handler stays with the mother..."

"7 months?"  Simon stopped talking as Syd whispered out those words.

"What?"  Will turned to Syd.

"She's quicker then you, and you're supposed to be the brain."  Simon smirked.

"Omigod."  Realization dawned on Will's face.  "My job, your connection to Sydney."

"Getting warmer."

"Syd.  We..." Will looked over at Sydney as she looked at him.  It dawned on them both as they realized what had happened to them.  Suddenly Sydney fainted and Will caught her as he glared at Simon.

                                 * * * *

"Wha?"  Sydney opened her eyes and blinked while her vision cleared.  She looked around at the small, but quaint cottage she was in.  She was lying in a wide bed, still in her clothes from before.  Will lay beside her, and stirred as she woke.

"Hey."

"Hey.  Please tell me we are back in our old apartment."  Will sighed and frowned.

"Unfortunately, no.  After you fainted, I got you out of that house.  We are in a cottage in Nepal."

"Nepal?"  

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to do.  I really didn't want to do anything without asking you."

"Thank you, Will.  I am just so glad you are alive."

"That goes double for me."  The two smiled at each other, and their hands found each other.

"You know, we have to talk about what happened."

"I know."

"We were...taken..."

"I know. I was told I was in an accident."

"I don't remember anything."  Tears welled up in Sydney's eyes, and Will brought her close.  He hugged her, rubbing her back, she hugged him, and he whispered in her ear.

"Shhh.  It'll be okay."  They spent the rest of the night talking about what they knew, remembered, thought, and also decided what they should do.  By dawn, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

                               * * * *

Two weeks later, two weeks before Syd's due date, she and Will arrived in LA.  Syd was dressed in flowy white pants, a white tank top, and running shoes.  Her long, brown hair was crimped and hanging loosely down her back.  Will was wearing blue jeans, a white muscle shirt, a button-down blue shirt, with a leather jacket over top.  They looked like the perfect couple. That was exactly what they had become, a couple.  Over the past two weeks, they had realized they shared more then a baby, they shared feelings, deep feelings.  Will's had always been there, may be Syd's had been too, but to them it didn't matter.

Elsewhere in LA, another strange sight was happening.  For the first time, a group of CIA agents and their families were getting together, and not for work.  Jack, Marshall, Carrie--holding her and Marshall's new son--Weiss, Vaughn, Lauren, Dixon and his kids were gathering at Jack's house for a bbq.  They were celebrating the fourth of July, but the thought of the ones they had lost still crossed their minds.

"Do you think they'll understand?"  Sydney and Will stood outside Jack's house, staring up at the large building.

"They're our friends, of course they will, they love us, you."  Sydney smiled at Will, then hugged and kissed him.  "Come on, Syd, let's go."  The two headed towards the open backyard, with smiled on their faces.

Dixon was happily throwing a football around with his daughter Cassie and his son Max.  Dixon threw it to Cassie, but it went over her head, and landed near the fence leading out to the street.  Cassie bent to get it, but stopped as she noticed two figures approaching the group.  She squinted to see who it was, but as she recognized the woman, she ran to them.

"Aunt Sydney."  Max followed his sister's suit and ran to hug his "aunt".

Dixon looked up and was amazed to see his kids hugging a woman he thought he would never see again.  He hurried over to see her, calling to Jack over his shoulder. 

Jack and the others had been gathered around the bbq, laughing and talking, when Dixon called out to them.  They all turned to see not only a very pregnant Sydney, but a very happy Will, as well.

"Syd."  Jack whispered his daughter's name before he joined the others hurrying towards her.  As the group reached her, they saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh God, it's so good to see you all.  I am so sorry."  Will gripped her hand, before the whole group broke into smiles and started to hug her.


	5. Shock

Author's Note:  Sorry another short chap.  Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the group finally pried themselves apart, Jack hustled them into the large plushy living room.  Will and Sydney sat down in the middle of one of the couches.  Jack was on Syd's right, and Vaughn on Will's left.  The rest of the group seated themselves around the living room, waiting.

"I am really sorry for just leaving the hotel all those months ago, especially after you did all that to rescue me too."

"Don't worry about it Syd, all that matters now is that you are safe."  Dixon smiled at his friend.  He had sent his kids, against their arguments, to visit their friends around the block.  He knew Sydney was going to talk Spy, and didn't want his kids to hear it.

"But we wouldn't mind finding out what you've been doing, and how you and Will met up.  I mean, I thought you were in the Witness Protection Program."

"I was, but my grief over Syd's supposed death plagued me.  I set out to find anything connected to her death, and ended up with Simon."

"The father of Sydney's baby?"  Lauren voiced the other's question.

"Actually, no.  Simon isn't the father of my baby."  The group was even more confused at Sydney's words.

"But, the tests..." Asked Weiss.

"Fake, set up by the covenant."  Will and Syd started in on the explanation, taking turns, and not letting anyone else talk.

"A program was created called "Project Humanities"."

"It was a program developed by the covenant, to create the perfect army of spies."

"It combined a perfect spy with a perfect brain."

"The two people were brought together under allusions of past memories, fantasies, or desires.  After they had...completed what they thought was a night of...passion, they were sent back to their original surroundings with no memory or that time."

"They were then closely watched by the covenant.  A handler was set to the pair.  At seven months, the handler contacts the mother, and makes excuses for them to stay with the mother until the birth."

"The mother would then be told the baby died, and she would be returned to her life.  The parents of the child would be checked upon, but they would never know of their child."

"The child would be raised by the covenant, trained and put to work."

"The covenant went through with only one trail of the program.  It was to determine whether or not it was going to be able to work."

"Will and I are the participants of the one, and only trail, of 'Project Humanities'."  Syd and Will looked around at the shocked faces looking back at them.  No one knew what to say.

"You...and Will?"  Vaughn was the first to talk.

"Yeah, and we can't even remember."  Syd's eyes filled with tears Will put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Simon was your handler?"  Jack's face was filled with anger.

"Yes.  I worked for him, getting information from my contacts for the covenant."  Will gripped Syd's hand.

"How did you two come to find out all of this?"  Dixon looked at his two friends.

"Simon.  He was...persuaded by Will."

"The covenant won't give up.  They will come after both of you."  Everyone looked surprised at Marshall's words.  Carrie who was holding their little boy, continued.

"He's right.  You two should go into protective custody, decide what you're going to do, before your ba..." Suddenly, without warning, Sydney cried out in pain and clutched her belly.


	6. Decisions and Joy

Author's Note:  So sorry to the Vaughn lovers, believe me, it was hard to write this chapter.  Sorry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After 4 hours of labor, a lot of pain and screaming on Sydney's part, and a sprained right hand on Will's part, the result was a beautiful baby girl.  Will stood outside the nursery window, staring the pink bundle smiling back at him.  He raised his hand to the window, while the tiny bundle continued to smile and gurgle.  Vaughn walked up beside him.

"She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother."  At Vaughn's words, Will turned to look as his "friend".

"I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"I know.  If I were you, I wouldn't be either."  Vaughn looked back at the little girl.  "I like the name."  Will turned back to his and Syd's child.

"There wasn't even any question.  It was if when Syd and I held her in our arms we knew."  The name 'Francie Laura Bristow-Tippen' was written in pink writing on the little girl's card.

"There are certain things about her."

"I know what you mean."  Will smiled.  "Her eyes are a mixture of brown and Blue, kinda crazy."  It was true.  Francie's eyes were brown shot through with streaks of piercing blue.  "Her hair is all her mother's though."

"Her face structure though, it's all yours."  Vaughn shifted uncomfortably, Will noticed.

"I know it must be hard, but right now wouldn't be a good time to tell Syd you still have feelings for her."  Will kept his face cool as he turned to see Vaughn's shocked face.

"What?  Will, no...I..."

"It's obvious to everyone, everyone except Syd, and maybe Lauren.  My advice, cherish your life with Lauren.  She's been through a lot with you, she doesn't deserve what you telling Syd would do to her."  Will turned back to his daughter, and left Vaughn staring at him.

                                * * * *

Will walked into Syd's hospital room, holding little Francie.  Sydney woke as she heard him and smiled widely.

"Hey."

"Hey.  The nurse said you should try and feed her."  Will carefully set his daughter down in Syd's arms.  She smiled at him.  "What?"

"You're so good at this."

"So are you."  As Syd began to feed little Francie, Will sat down beside her.  "We need to talk about what we're going to do."

"But we already know.  Why?  Did something change?"  Worry rose on Sydney's face.  Will laughed a little.

"No, no.  I just like talking about it."  The two smiled at each other, and shared a soft kiss, full of passion that had been rising over the past weeks.


	7. Home At Last

18 Months Later

"And what did we learn today?"  Sydney looked down at the tiny brown haired child in front of her.  There was a purely guilty, but happy look on her small face.

"Mess good?"  Tried year and half old Francie, even though her mother started to smile at her, she knew it wasn't the right answer.

"No."  Sydney couldn't help but smile at her daughter.  The year and a half year old was already at a 4 year old IQ level.  But she still was a kid in everything else.  "We learned that Anny doesn't like to have pudding put in her hair."  The newly washed year old cocker spaniel crept carefully out the back door, avoiding the child.

"But, Momma.  I was being a arptist."  Sydney smiled again, sometimes Francie's vocab slurred a little.

"How 'bout we leave the artistic ness to the professionals.  Now, ready to go to the picnic?  Daddy will be there."

Francie jumped up and down like a grasshopper.  She was addicted to her father, who had recently been away on a business trip, in Russia.  Since the birth, Syd had still continued on her search for her past, as well as her work.  Her husband, had worked just as hard.  So far they had only uncovered one memory, and it was their favorite.

Sydney smiled as she buckled Francie in her car seat, while remembering the memory at the same time.  The memory of the night, she and Will spent together.

                                 * * * *

Sydney pulled up at her Dad's house and got Francie out of her car seat.  Carrying her struggling daughter and a pie she guiltily had bought at the bakery down the street, Syd walked into her father's house.

"Dad?"

"Grannnpa."  Jack hurried out of the kitchen and into the foyer, with a huge smile on his face.

"My two favorite girls."  Jack hugged and kissed Syd, then picked up Francie.  "My darling Francie, report."  She giggled as Jack started their special game.  She saluted her grandfather, then went serious.

"All good on the home front, grandpa.  Probisson to search and kiss daddy."  Jack went serious and saluted his granddaughter.

"Permission granted."  Jack kissed Francie one more time then placed her on the ground and smiled as she ran off to find her father.

"You are so great with her."  Sydney smiled at her father, before walking into the large kitchen with him.

"She gets more beautiful everyday, Sydney.  Just like her mother."

"Thank you dad.  I hate to break a good moment, but..."  Jack smiled at his daughter, who on the outside was as cool as a drink, but on the inside, was ready to jump out of her skin.

"Go.  He's been just as jumpy to you as you to see him, even more so."  

"Thank you."  With a quick kiss on the cheek, Sydney ran out the back door.  She stopped on the porch looking for her husband.  She saw Dixon, his kids, Marshall, Carrie, their 2 year old son, Weiss, Lauren, and Vaughn, but no...

"Mamma!  Save me."  Sydney turned and saw Francie running out of the small grove of Fruit trees in Jack's small orchard, her face not full of fear, but happiness, and hyper ness.  Sydney smiled, left Francie with her grandfather while she ran to the trees.  She entered the small forest, but just when she thought she had been mistaken, her husband jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"WILL!"  Sydney shrieked as her husband grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against a tree.

"Sorry Syd, but I haven't seen you in three weeks.  I couldn't help myself."  Will kissed his wife deeply, then smiled at her.  "I love you Syd."

"I love you Will."

"Well I love both of you, so I win."  The two looked down and laughed as they saw their daughter standing in front of them, hands on hips, and lips pursed.

"What have you been teaching this one."  Will released Syd and swung his daughter up into his arms.

"Ohhh that Anny doesn't like to have pudding put in her fur."  Will's eyes light up as Francie said this.

"Well, I was mistaken, here I thought you were teaching her important stuff like how to give her father that face of yours."  Sydney laughed and the two shared a kiss.  Francie stared at her parents, still confused as why they did this every time they saw each other.

"Does this mean I get a little brother?"  Syd and Will both stopped what they were doing to surprisingly say, at the same time.

"FRANCIE LAURA TIPPEN!"

END


End file.
